nigels_time_on_flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nigel
_______________________________________________________________ current main friends : Kingslayer, Darkknight Gamers Fawful current enemies Angryswan (since 2015) see others on "people nigel knew". personality He likes helping out in the group he's in, and went as far as making a website for them. He also likes to help out new people on the game, telling them the basics about the game, and sometimes when he's bored he will do a "glitch tour", where he goes around the servers teaching new birds about glitches. He is also known to get bored quite quickly when theres nothing to do, though sometimes he'll make up games to pass time(such as races in the industry, or hide and seek as no names), most of the time he'll just sit there stating "I'm bored..". due to this fact, he can get annoying. He also likes to joke a lot, even getting the name of "the pardoned turkey" from kidlat. Though often nice, trying to be friends with everyone, he has a sarcastic, and jokey side, one example is the fact that he is the "advisor" in the AV, and often uses the role to sarcastically state things, such as "I advise you to stop killing me!!!". He often tries not to make enemies, and even when he does he often tries to stop being enemies, often claiming "theres no point". at one point he even tried to make angry swan "change his ways", and would try to convince him into acting normal and nice, but eventually gave up. He also did this with Ariana, even letting her clone his name if she would leave his friends alone. He often tries to encourage others not to fight, and ends up trying to break fights when they do happen. But usually once he's serious enemies with someone, he is enemies and thats that. he can get extremely mean, cussing and name calling at them, even threatening to kill them if it gets really bad.(Even then, he often tries to stop being enemies, such as with Vespula and Angryswan. even thought hey told him that they were "enemies forever", he tried to reason with them). Also if he's in a bad mood he can be mean for no reason, killing innocent birds(often ringneck) in the city for fun. He also hates people pooping on him, his known quote for when this happens is "hey, stop!!!!!!!". Occasionally he will go into extreme rages, often caused by angry swan, he will start by yelling, then swearing and cursing, then screaming and ranting in full caps, then if it gets really bad he will start spamming gibberish in full caps. if it gets extreme he will start adding serious death threats. He usually does this when someone clones him , or tries to break him up with his mate. Ace even claimed that Nigel scared him when he got extremely angry at Angryswan. He's also known for exaggerating things - he is known to tell stories, long exaggerated stories, when ever something is brought up, such as: the shadow clan, the ace bandit story, the kapro and blackwolf story, the levi and Eren one, and others, he will tell them in great detail, even when no one is interested in listening to them; Kingslayer hates these stories, so Nigel often ends to trying to tell him one, but he will leave to do better things such as "change his car oil", while Nigel tells the story to any unfortunate birds there, usually not even realizing that kingslayer is gone. He also has a whole series of "ghost stories", things that aperantly happened to him, such as the "demon under the bedroom floor" and the "weird noises in the distance" one, as well as his "weird dreams" that often happen. Even though these dreams often seem stupid, one of them turned out to almost to be true - it was about some voice in a windy landscape claiming "now its not going happen fast, but things will be changing around here", then it cut to Flab3 then ended. Just a few months after this one, the war with fighter started on the game, as well as the game getting shut down temporarily, and also the impending doom of flab3. He is often quick to believe things(guess he's "gull-ible? no? ok shut up Nigel) that others tell him, even if they make no sense at all, such as when Ariana claimed to be planning on "hacking" the game. Nigel believed this and panicked, telling all of his friends this, and started coming up with a plan to stop her, even though she was obviously making the whole thing up. This is sometimes used against Nigel, to make him do things, or believe things, even if they're plain stupid. trivia * He has played all of the Fly like a bird series * almost all of his names except one originate from movies(yes, i am very imaginative, aren't i?) : Lordshen - kung fu panda2, Nigel - rio, Felipe - rio2. the only one that doesn't is Fasty, which is just fast with a y on it. don't ask me y. * his main enemy is Angryswan. * he often calls people "birds" instead of people on the game. * he often gets stalkers, and complains about it. * his favorite place is Hillscape 5 and Island 5. * he calls himself a "Seegull", a play on name of seagull. it has two origins - 1 he often miss-spells ea as ee in words(another example of his laziness), and 2 he jokingly claims that "seegulls see everything". * his favourite colors are Blue and purple. * even though cherie and Nigel have fought over a lot of things, cherie admitted that Nigel's one of the only people she's known the in tire time she's been on flab3, and is still friends with. * he is known for yelling "hey, stop!!!!" when ever he gets randomly attacked. Fighter uses this against him. random quotes from Flab3 ____ "what is wrong with people these days….?" _____ (when he gets attacked or pooped on) "hey! stop!!!!!!!!! __ (to role players when they act dramatic) "Roleplay…… So dramatic!" __________ (to vespula when he killed the wasp clan) Nigel:"Yes, i killed all of the wasps!" Vespula: "impossible!" Nigel:"no, it was easy really.. I just blew that sh__ up with a power washer!". ____ (To Voken when she was about to kill him) "what do you want??? free pizza? i can do anything!! just don't kill me!!!!". - ____ (ofte to random people, mainly ones named blu or jewel) "Hello birdies" ____ (to polesties to fish) polesties: "your just a dirty flying rat" Nigel: "im not a pigeon…." Polesties: "dirty rat!" Nigel: "oh, how nice of you… such wonderful, nice names……." Polesties: "at least i'll always be better than you. dirty rat" Nigel: ya.. your better off as sushi…." ___ (To Silver=C_nt right after he lagged him out of the game(he claimed nigel couldn't) S=C:"back". "what happened?" Nigel: "so much for the "lag proof"" S=C: "Shut up……" Nigel: ;) __________ (during Levi's mistake.) mathew : "wheres ryan?" Eyelessjack:"go look for him if you want to see him." mathew: "i can't find him anywhere" Eyelessjack: "walk around all places yelling his name, search all places possible!" Nigel : wait this is in real life???" Eyelessjack : "do you think i would make this up?" Nigel: "why are you talking about something like this on a game?" Eyelessjack: "theres no where else". Nigel :"well.. you could talk on the phone." Levi : "you should call the police…" Nigel "thank you levi, at least there is one smart person here Levi : "im not Levi, I'm his older brother" Nigel : "welcome to flab3, it can be weird". Nigel : "want me to teach you a bit about it?" Colin : "no… i want nothing to do with this game, for i am worried about my brothers(levi) sanity". Eyelessjack: "you look like a d___ to me". ___ levi to catch Colin: I can't find him anywhere, he's not in the house! Nigel: ran away from home.. how sweet. Nigel: you should go find him. Colin: its pitch black outside, he's going to get hurt. should I take is phone? Nigel: ya, better have a phone incase he gets hurt. then you could call someone. Colin/ after 10 minutes/: I don't know what to do.. Nigel: go look for him. he could be a mile away at the pace your taking. Colin: im outside Nigel: then why are you wasting time? go find him before he gets killed. /colins brb for a minut/ Colin: back, I can't see him anywhere. Nigel/to eren/: he should chase him down and hit him with a stick, then tell him off. oh, sorry, that was the old fashion way. Colin: ok, I've got a clear view of where he's going, he's heading towards the end of the neighborhood and to the intersection! Nigel: you should call the police, its the safest thing to do. Eren/after having been brb for 10 minutes: have you found him yet? Nigel: yes, Colins chasing him. Nigel/to colin/: dont wast your time on a computer dammit!! Eren: yea Nigel: you have a levi to catch! Colin: I can't call the police and catch him at the same time!! Eren: you could be on the phone and watch him at the same time. Nigel: your nightly exercise.. Colin: ok I've caught him Nigel: ok now is when u hit him with a stick and tell em off (to vokun after she told him she had 4 heads)(in vokun can't kill Nigel) Nigel: "you got 4 heads? oh.. well... i honsestly thought someone with 4 heads would be smarter than you.. but.. oh well ya live n learn.." _____ (ryuiks grandma) Ryuik: i see my grandma. Nigel: oh, thats nice, i ha.. /cut off by Ryuik/ Ryuik: she's on the shelf in a box. Nigel: :| _____ (go away live) Skipper: your invited to my flock Live: flock of what? Nigel: birds.. duh... what do you think? sheep? Gaze: your boring, leave. /live leaves/ Nigel: yay..look what ya did. _____ (to Eren when they were being stalked by the flower thing) Nigel: "when your bored. you become a flower. dont become bored and be a flower" _____ (to jeffiline when they were discussing the glowing trees)(in the magical glowing trees) Nigel: "well.. this is an industry.." Jeff: "industries don't have glowing trees" Nigel: "well, this industy is special…. they are a factory for making glowing trees! didnt you know?" ______ (back, not back) Jeff: "back!" Nigel: "wb!" Jeff: "ty, and brb/afk." Nigel:"back and not back, cant be simple, eh?" ___ (they are back's warning)(in let me in) Theyareback : *enters*"They are back! run before we all get skinned alive and out flesh painted blue!!"*leaves* Nigel: "Well that was… random." Noname(duchess) : "very.." Nigel : "if that was one of the wasps i am leaving." Noname : "uh……" Nigel: "i can't put up with that crap again!" _______ (when there was a poo fight going on) Killer: "what are they doing" Nigel : "they trying to s___ on each other!" Silver:" dancing" Whisper:"what type of dancing?" Silver: "s__y dancing!" ___________ (kapro and nigel) Kapro:"i like killing people.." Nigel:"uh... dont kill me..." Kapro:"better not p!ss me off then.." Nigel: "i never piss ya off kappy! you know that! ;) kapro"……." (later that day) Kapro: "well, theres going to be a new skull added to the collection soon". Nigel: -.- (when kapro tried to change animals in rp) Nigel:"retard, you cant change animals..." kapro(glaring): "and then.. wait, what did you just call me??" Nigel: "Nothing :)" Kapro: "you did the one thing i said not to do!" Nigel:" uh...... what?" Kapro:"PISS ME OFF!!!!!!!!!" Nigel: "uh.. im.. uh.. very sorry.. i would../cut off by kapro/" Kapro: "you get a 10 second head start... one.. two... three....." Nigel: "oh... crud."/runs/"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" ______________ (when nigel saw two ringecks, camka and super girl trying to get in his building, he decided to have a little fun)(during let me in let me in let me in) Nigel: "you can't get in, i locked the door". Noname(duchess):"ya, how did you get in..?" Nigel: "magic!" a few minutes later Nigel :"fine…i'll tell you." Nigel: "you go to the door and say "let me in let me in let me in" 5 times". Noname: "fine…" Noname: "let me in let me in let me in" Nigel: " no. let me in let me in let me in 5 times". after a few minutes Nigel: "let me in let me in let me in 1. let me in let me in let me in 2. let me in let me in let me in 3. let me in let me in let me in let me in 4. let me in let me in let me in let me in 5!, what don't you get?" later on Nigel: "find out how?" noname: "no" Nigel "i will show you" Nigel:*stands by building and says the password* "see?" noname: its not working" Nigel: "be a seagull" Noname: *as seagull* " now what?" Nigel: "do it" Nonane: "it not working" Nigel: "idk why, works for me?" Noname: "now i'll never know" _______________ (to popular girl after she told him that ace forgot him)(ace forgotten) Nigel:"how could he???????" Pop:"what did you 2 do together?" Nigel:"i helped ace a lot, and he forgot about me?????" Pop: "What did you do to help him?" Nigel: "when he got chased away, when people were being mean to him, i was always there to help him… AND HE FORGOT ME???????!!!" Nigel: "i was one of his best friends!!!!!!!!" ___________ (to gamerz after he told nigel that he knew where Lysa lived.) Gamerz: "i know where she lives…" Nigel : "you do??" Gamerz: "yes!" Nigel: "can you kill her for me??? please??" Gamerz: "sure, i hate her too" Nigel: "ok then, kill her, n hang her up to rot!" Gamerz: "will do!" _____ (when nigel started talking about Kapro's secret gf) kapro: "silence!" Nigel imediatly shut up Jeff: "like a king.." _____________ (vespulas return) Vespula:"the pkg will suffer!! queen blackfire is dead from your stupidness!!! she's not b enough!! we will fight!!!!!!" Nigel: you don't even have anyone to fight for you. plus you don't hack. Vespula: I will get workers!" nigel: good luck, I killed your last trio. Vespula: well... they were pathetic. I will find more!!!" Nigel : and i will fly swat em all over again :) later Poltergiest(aka blood wolf): Well, I'm not being chased away by some crazy wasp obsessed **** who has no grip on reality!" Vespula: is ace female? Nigel: no Vespula: so, you have no queen! and where are your workers?? Nigel : we don't use slaves ''bitch. Poltergiest: she's giving me a headache...." _______ (To Eren, about Vespula) Nigel: so, did i tell you my enemy returned? Eren: No, Who? Nigel: Vespula the b___, she is convinced that shes the queen wasp and she will take over the pkg Eren: how the hell can she do that? Nigel: i don't know? i asked her if she would "sting" us to death but i got no answer. ____ (When ace faked that he wasn't himself) Nigel: now I don't know what to believe... Ace: oh.. well dam. /Ice randomly enters, named "kai the killer/ Ice: YOU CANT RUN FROM ME!!!!! Nigel: for all i know you could just be covering up for what you said before.... Ice: o.o Ice: did I come at a bad time? Ace: e.e Ace: watch you grammar. _____ (i would never join that) Angryswan: pkg? i'd never join crap like that. Nigel: you just tried to force yourself into the pkg a few weeks ago. Angry: *no comment* ______ Angryswan: GIT OFF MA LAWN!!!!!!!!! _____ (when Angry cloned Chucky boy) /brown wolf was standing next to the real Chucky boy, while Angry cloned him/ Angry: git away from em wife!!!!! Brownwolf: im not your wife... Brown: im more kawaii then u. Angry: wur the last 7 years a lie?!?!?! Brown: yes, cuz I aint your wife. Angry: I don't care how koweewee you ar. Brown: im "kawaii" you bish Nigel/who was standing watching the whole thing with the real Chucky boy/ : what does kawaii mean? Chucky boy: dunno.. Angry: GO KAWEEWEE IN UR BABY POTTY!!!!! Nigel: hm stop talking, I need to concentrate..." /nigel goes underground planning to sneak up on angry, who was hiding in his house/ Angry: MOMMY, I HAVE TO "KAWEEWEE!" /Nigel gets to angry's house and kills him Nigel: surprise mother f***er!!! Angry dies angry returnes Brown:you little ____ Angry: hoe. /starts flying away/ Brown: come back before I feed you to my hungry pack Angry: dum dawg.... Angry: sit!! stay!! Brown: I wouldn't expect myself to be smart... /brown kills angry/ brown: take that!!! ____________ Kidlat meets the one and only angry swan) Angry(named stare): wait kidlat! aunt you supposed to be dead?" Nigel(who was telling Kidlat about the trolls of flab3): i think angry is the worst out of all of them to tell you the truth Kidlat: dead? e.e who are you? Nigel: its Ariana.. Angry: not. Nigel: angry? Angry: wrong again... Kidlat: my friends and enemies in the past are haunting me Nigel: Lisha? Angry: no. Kidlat: hm, give us a hint. Angry: I'm kidlats worst enemie! Kidlat: ah, fox? Nigel: vespula? Angry: no and no. Kid: fighter? Nigel: well idk then.. least its not angry. Angry: I grow tiresome of this pathetic guessing game.. Kidlat: aaahh.. your the pizza guy? Nigel: who's the pizza guy? Angry: "you have awoken me from my 10000 year sleep." Kid: "shen. this guy is creepy.... what do you advise?" angry: "waris will" Kid: e.e Nigel: ""er.. i think its ariana.. or angry.. or one of dem wasps... i say ignore it and it will get bored and leave haha......" later Nigel: kidlat, i introduce you to the one and only angry swan! Kidlat:who da hell is this weirdo Angry: ma, yer werst nitemarir!!!!! >:o __________ (To emma mocking her for what she said/august 20) emma had said that someone named redd was nigel Girl friend when she wasn't. Emma: "i was just joking" Nigel: "that wasnt a joke" Nigel:*pooes on emma* Emma:"hey!" Nigel(mocking emmas quote):"i was just joking" Nigel:"waaaaahhhhh" __________ the "damn you tree" song he sung to Eren. "damn you tree. i hate you. ima cut down all your friends. if you crash into me again!" __ When Nigel and ace where hiding, Nigel accidentally gave them away. Nigel:"Ace?" /noname enters as he says this/ Nigel:"sh__t" Nigel: /realizing what he did/ "now that my friend is called bad timing!" Noname:/not realising nigel gave ace away/ "ace? where is he?" Nigel: "uh... at snow6!" / no name still doesn't realise its a trick/ Nigel: "ima go find him at s6 bye! ^^"/leaves/ / Noname left after falling for the stupid trick so Nigel(who went back right after he left) and ace went somewhere els/ Nigel:"bahahaahaha it woked, what an idiot! hahahahahahaha" _________ (Aedes the pest.) /Aedes enters - her name was latin for a type of mosquito/ Nigel: oh not you again... Nigel: hey sparkly, I can rp, watch this! *gets flyswatter here aede aede >:) Aedes: OH NOT THIS AGAIN!!!!!!! /Nigel kills her with the fly swatter/ Nigel: just how melicifronds(or however u spell it) went ;) _________ (typical weed and nazli) /weed an nazli randomly start kissing in front of Nigel and tee/ Nigel well... uh.. this just got awkward..? tee: yea... very. weed: we kiss all the time in front of others. Nigel: no comment. /long silence as nazli laughs a bit./ _________ (the admin) Angry: I am an @dmin, do as I say or I will banininininininsh you! Nigel: try. Angry: no. Nigel: ...? rachel: you can't do that b.c. you did not make this game! Angry: I did too!!!!!! Stella: hey come over here. Angry: what are you.. /stella tries to kill angry/ Angry: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!! Nigel: haha get him! /stella accidentaly kills Nigel instead/ Nigel: good one Stella... good one. /stella starts attacking Nigel/ Nigel: hey stop Stella: go away. Nigel: what? I thought were attacking angry, not me? Angry: u are now banned from this gaim! stella: f____k....... y.o.u. Angry: f___* Nigel: uh.... ok? nigel: why are you mad at me? Angry: I banded you! Stella: I wont listen to you. Angry: listen to me! Im a @dmin!!!!!! Macy: hey! don't talk to my friends like that! you can't do crap! Macy finally spoke up and said "hey! don't talk to my friends like that! you can't do crap!" while Nigel left for a minute. rachel: guys lets go to island7 /they all left Nigel with angry, who seems overly happy about this/ Nigel: f__ my life.... _____ (babe, nigel, and angry's argument) Angryswan/manages to get into his "house"/: "I WIN!!!" Nigel: "AW COME ON!!!" babe: "you scared of me?" babe: "you win? look at me I have 1020 score!" Angry: "what? enywey, bebe, tyme 2 bathe!" /throws soap at babe/ Nigel: " is this really "winning" game?" Babae: "uh... I took a bath." Angry: "I win, shut it fe-lop-0eh!" Babe: " you win not bitchy kid" Nigel: "I got an idea." Angry: "you smell, and I'm gonna shove that soap where it hurts!!!!!!" Nigel: "shut up, be right back I have something for you.." Angry: "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!! laaaaaaggg!!!!!" Nigel: "its not lag thats going hurt." /nigel goes underground, planing to sneak up on Angry's house and attack him/ Nigel: "now I must concentrate"/starts quietly walking towards angry's house/ Angry: "you smell of the foulest cheese!" babe: "ok thanks? then why do I have friends, fatty.." Angry: "ok more like stink." babe: "and your name? more like "imabitchykid!" Angry: "armpit." Babe: "kid." Nigel: o_o /long silence/ Angry: "wut????? did ur jest call me a kid??????!?!?!?!" ??!!!!!!!!!!!!?!????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! I AM NOT A KID.... YOU... YOU STINKHEAD!!!" Nigel/reaches Angry's house/: "SUPRIZE MOTHERF___ER!!!!" angry: "sh*t." /dies/ ____ Emma: "well, i mean, your mother thought you were a treasure but your father said lets bury it". ____ (after f***mehard insulted emma) Emma: I just came back and look, I don't even know these people and their rude. Nigel: her name is f**mehard. what the crap did you expect. polite language? _____ (Cherie's communication) cherie was talking to some dude named mmmmmm, who only communicated through its name. Cherie: "can you chat through your name? it is better communication, don't you think?" Nigel: "''better communication???!?!?!, are you listening to yourself?! you are talking to nothing???" satan/ getting killed by cherie/: "stop hacking, its dumb as f***" /mmmmm departs/ Cherie: would you if on an empty map? oh.. he left. (no I didn't make spelling mistakes. cherie spoke like that) Nigel: ya, the twit left, now we can start acting normal again! Satan: GREAT!" random silence Nigel/ whispering/: if he comes back as mmmmmuwilldie.... I will.... die. _____ (Spirit on about his "secrete") Spirit: say my secret no more, I'll stop Nigel(not believing he will stop killing him): hey angry! wanna hear something? /spirit killed Nigel/ spirit: say you wont, and I'll stop... and maybe even apologize. Nigel: ok fine. I wont Spirit: wait, who... did you tell...? Nigel: i... kinda spammed it in city1 and told rain to do so as well. please.. have mercy. Spirit: crap.. bet you told loads, didn't you! oh well. its who I am, if people don't like it the f** them." _____ (King angry) Spirit:hahahhaa das ist lustig dank nigel jetzt deutsh nur! Nigel: uh... I dont think I want to know what ur saying in German.. Angy: rule 27: obey the king!(myself) Nigel: king of S*** more like it... Spirit: lol, nein. Nigel: if angry is king... the world will die. _____ (running from angry) Frost: find me. /frost and spirit leave/ Angry: uh.. Nigel: eh... first one who finds them gets $50. _____ (angry on the loose) Nigel: no one followed us... :/ Kingslayer: oh, its fine bruh, they got angry. Nigel: what happened this time..? Kingslayer: oh, the usual sh*t.. something about Nazli calling Gamers ugly. /Gamerz enters/: GUYS, CHANGE NAMES, ANGRYSWAN IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" /left and came back/ Hello: hello! im nigel. Nigel: no your not.. I am. hello: your Gamerz today! Nigel: i.. I think the swan found us... Hello: im not angry, I'm gamers. Nigel:dont scare me like that!!!!! King: so whats new? Nigel/forgetting Gamers was with them/: nothing much. so .. you were saying something about Gamers getting mad at Nazli? King: no I wasnt. Nigel/realizing how stupid he is/: oh, right. no you wernt. Gamerz: ..... ________ (who is who) Angry(named "who"): who is who? I'm who. who are you? Nigel: why... angry: who, who you? me who? Nigel: so flab3 breaks down. and within a minute of it being back up your on here. f**ing creep... Angry: WHO Nigel: and this is why i was judging if coming back was actually worth it!!!!! Angry: who. Nigel: get a better name then who.. _______ (when Nigel couldn't spell snowman....) Nigel: I am the talking anowman Nigel/trying to cover up his mistake/: crap.. I meant that my name is anow, and I'm a talking snowman. Nigel; a'now , I will start to talk! ____ (these are the same people who run the pkg..) Golden: I have to pee. King: I'm trying not to laugh Nigel: like I needed to know that... Golden: I'm trying to hold it! king you can laugh King: hahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahah (spammed) King: ok I'm done. /gamerz enters and golden tells him what he has to do/ Nigel: ha.ha. very funny. Golden: I have to go. Nigel: good. Golden: cya cya cya owww pee pressure! Golden: I should have left by now.. Nigel: ya rlly.. Nigel: I don't feel like discussing pee this morning. _____ ("Serve me") Vokun: finally, alone! Nigel: can e stop fighting, theres no point in it Vokun: possibly. there is a way.. Nigel: what way? Vokun: its not easy, but do you really want to see my evil side rip your flesh off? Nigel: no o_o Vokun: first off, whats this "av" nonsense? Nigel: just a group of people. Vokun: one way. Voken: first! you serve me. Nigel: what the f___" Vokun: the underworld is also nice, seagull Nigel: what you mean by "serve" you? do you mean serve as on a dinner plate? i'd be happy to go that way ;) Vokun: what? -_- later (use your brain) Vokun: are you deaf too? Nigel: no its the chat, it doesn't work sometimes.. Vokun: do you need fix you? Nigel(repeats what he said before) Vokun: head transplants aren't for free nigel Nigel: blame game vial not me.. Vokun: use your brain before its splattered on the wall! ____ (red is dead) Noname: do you know someone named red? Nigel: I know someone named red2. Noname: shut up Nigel. Emma: yes I think I do Noname: well, red is dead, he was shot in the head. Nigel: o_o ____ Nigel: why do you two hate each other so much? Spirit: we just never got along /kingslayer arrives/ Nigel: couldn't have taken you any longer. could it? Nigel: can't you two just get along? King: no Spirit: no Nigel: well your going to. King: ya right. King: German nazi s*** Nigel: he's scottish /king and spirit fight for at least 10 minutes.../ Nigel: I have a feeling this aint going work........ King: you nazi s***! Spirit: racist. King: dont mess with me. Spirit: I will burn you in your sleep Nigel:CAN YOU TWO NOT JUST GET THE F ALONG AND STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF CRYING TWO YEAR OLDS THROWING A TEMPER TANTUM?!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!!?!!?!!?!?! King: what did you just say...? Nigel: read it. (random silence) _____ (I will join) Angry: I will join the av! Gamers: eww, no you wont! Nigel: of corse he can! he can join the kill list. " _____ death gang Stoner enters and attacks nigel Stoner: DEATH GANG!!!!!!!!" Nigel: what the.. Vokun: stop!! stop this at once! we need that thing alive for now... Nigel: im not a thing.. and stoner? who are you? Stoner: I am stoner. Stoner: long live the death gang! Nigel: why did you attack me? Stoner: weed told me to. he told us all to..... Nigel: wait, weed told you? you listen to that creep?! . _____ (random noname learns about angryswan) no name: are you that guy who spams c1 about gross stuff? nigel: yea, what, no. angryswan does that. levi: yea, angryswan the c***. he spams about random garbage Nigel: thank him not me! ______ (weed acting weird as usual) weed: your evil Nigel: how? weed: I know everything. Nigel: everything what? weed: just know this.. I know all the trolls. Nigel: and? what the hell did I do? I try to stop the trolls too! Weed: I will take you all down. Nigel: so, your saying Ima troll? /ariana enters (my god this game has perfect timing :| ) / speak to her! thats a real troll! weed: just know this..... *kaboom* (weed exploded?) Nigel: what in f***'s name?! Ariana: what...? Nigel: ok eh.. ima uh.. deal that that. bye! ________________ (when Nazli was speaking French) Nigel: what are they saying??? Kingslayer: im pretending I dont know. Nigel: oh.. that kinda language. Nisa: nononoononoonoononoonono ____________- (or else)(Nigel trying to explain a weird noise) Rigelthelookgull(aka angry swan): As you can see. I am a look-gul. Nigel(to ice wolf, now named bendy): there's this weird noise outside my house. Rigel: your a weird noice.. Nigel: thx Rigel:do as I say.. or else! Ice: or else what? Rigel: or else....................................................................................... else. Nigel: its like a saw.. or something, its a loud whining off in the distance, and It goes day and night. idk what tf it is. ice: oh Nigel: its like some machinery, but idk what. /Angry repeats his senate/ Ice: what or else else? Rigel: or else else else Ice: what or else else else Rigel: or else else else else Ice: what or else else else else ?? Rigel: or ELSE ELSE ELSE ELSE ELSE! Ice: ok I give up ._. Rigel: now do as I say or else else else else else(continued to infinity) Nigel: any idea on the noise? Rigel: your mom and dad having fun. Nigel: no. It comes from the local dump. Rigel: your mothers hole, It quit the dump. /Nigel and ice decide to leave but get followed to Hill1) Rigel: boo! Nigel: f swans. Rigel: I am rigel, and I have feet! Nigel: nice to know, angry, nice to know. ~fin _____ ("buy a pair of balls") Angry:"BY A PAIR OF BALLS FOR $100!" Nigel: no thanks... Angry: and a free ***** with every purchase! Nigel: uh..no. i'm not a creep like you. Angry: buy some balls! only $100 a pair! (later) Angry: KING! Nigel: its.. its.... the.... swan. o_o Angry: your just in time! /angry killed by king/ King: so, hi! Nigel: i got back to flab3.. and i got a swan trying to sell me "balls".... why.... King: whats up? angry enters with the name "i r*** kids King: oh. Angry: open up. _______ (weed does drugs) Nigel:"I'm sure weed does drugs.." Nazli: "so what if weeds on drugs?" Nigel:"drugs do stuff to you, ask angry swan." Angryswan:"also, i learned that nazli's **** is dry and saggy!" _______________ (flab3 randomness.............) (the fake was angry swan btw) /fighter jb returned/ Nigel: well look who's back. JB: snooooooooooooooobbbbbbiiinnnnnnnggggggg /repeated/ fake nigel enters Nigel: oh christ.... no.... Fake nigel: hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi Dark: oh... my... god. /nigel attacks the clone/ fake nigel: ow hey!!!! jb: snobbing! snobbing! snobbing! snobbing! snobbing! snobbing!/repeated 100 times/ Dark: if he clones me...... I swear.... /fake nigel dies/ Nigel: HILL 5 NOW!!! /hill 5/ fake nigel: uuuuuuuuuu>:O i bery bad!!!!!" jb: SNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOBBBBBIIIINNNNNNGGGG! dark: kleave! fake nigel: no. I will not "kleave!" Dark: I meant leave. fake: you "kleave" kuz I not "kleaving" /fake hides in building/ /random silence as Dark and Nigel just stare at the building/ Nigel: f'er..... hiding like a child.... fake: aaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!! thats et!!!!! tyme to dye!!!! Dark: I want to dye my hair purple.. fake: how daired u!!! I gunna git u! I gunna hurt u so bed u guna "kleave"! nigel: shut it... fake: no one speak chikin language. dark: ima slap you until you see double.. fake: you better die lie-gull! .fake dies/ ____________ (Im not dum) Angry: I HERE IM NOT DUM!!! I SEE U ALL!!! Angry: I seeeeeeeeee u seeeeeegull!!! /dark tries to kill him/ angry: dye fartknight,, u not even a know! ________________________________ when Nigel Sparkle and Blackwolfghost killed themselves to become ghosts.) sparkle: "fine, I'll be a ghost too then" /sparkle stabs herself with a knife while blackwolfghost shoots her/ joy no name: I can't take this anymore! Nigel: can't take what? joy: my chick is too big. Nigel: oh, I thought you couldn't take the fact that we all just committed suicide right infant of you, but oh well, we all have our opinions. Next page - Nigel's time on Flylikeabird 3 * add about the "advising people to stop" quote . Category:People